zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome on Board
" |image = 301 Welcome on Board - Title Card.png|English Title Card 301_TitleCard_French.png|French Title Card | season = 3 | number = 1 | numberseries= 157 | writer = Andrès Fernandez | storyboard = Andrès Fernandez | previous = "The Toothpaste" | next = "Daddy Cool" | airdate = December 24, 2018 (Screenopsis) May 6, 2019 (K2, Italy) August 5, 2019 (Kividoo, Germany) August 19, 2019 (Super RTL, Germany)https://www.fernsehserien.de/zig-und-sharko-meerjungfrauen-frisst-man-nicht/episodenguide September 2, 2019 (Gulli, France)https://www.gulli.fr/programme-tv/zig-et-sharko September 13, 2019 (Cartoon Network, Maroc) September 19, 2019 (Youtube)}} " " (French: "Bienvenue à Bord") is the first episode from season three of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and fifty-seventh episode overall. It was written and storyboarded by Andrès Fernandez. It premiered worldwide on April 1, 2019 on the Screenopsis website. It premiered worldwide on May 6, 2019 on the K2 channel in Italy. In France, it premiered on September 2, 2019 on the Gulli channel. In this episode, Marina and Sharko explore the new cruiseship that Bernie and Zig built. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Aldo *Gorilla Background Characters *Seal *Tuna *Dark Blue Octopus *Child Crab *Squid *Fish in Bowl *Blonde Dolphin *Scuba Diver *Swordfish *Pink Dolphin *Green Fish *Pink Fish *Red Fish *Purple Octopus *Orca *Blue Fish *Walrus "Marina dreams of sailing the sea… so Zig ask Bernie to build a cruise ship where all her friends can hop aboard! When the boat is taking a dangerous course, Zig and Sharko are too busy bickering as always to save the day… who will come to the rescue?" Zig finds out that Marina wants to go on a cruise ship, which he sees as the perfect place to lure her into and eat her, so he asks Bernie to build one through the night. The following morning, the ship is complete and fully operational. Sharko is suspicious, but Marina and all the other beach goers are immediately attracted to it and quickly step on board. Zig tries to eat Marina right as she enters, but stops when he sees Sharko is coming with them as well. Zig tells him sharks are not allowed to try to make him leave, but the latter ignores it and throws the hyena inside one of the funnels. Then, Aldo, who is at the wheel, starts the ship and takes off. Zig shows Marina to her room, where Sharko immediately tries to make himself comfortable, but she, wanting privacy, kicks him out. However, as soon as he hears Zig trying to eat her again, he kicks the door down and starts chasing him all over the ship. They end up on an elevator, cramped along with a gorilla who, not very pleased with being crushed, punches both of them out when they reach the floor below. They land on the ship’s gym, which Sharko loves so much that he calls dibs on one of the lockers. Next on the tour: the pool. Marina goes down on one of the slides and Zig follows her, but Sharko bends the end of the slide up, which launches the hyena into the funnel again. Meanwhile, in the bridge of the ship, upon seeing that the alarm on the radar is beeping, Aldo heads to one of the lifeboats and sails off. Marina, Sharko and Zig notice him leaving, so they go to the bridge and discover that the ship is about to crash into the deserted island. Sharko tries to steer the wheel, but accidentally rips it off its pedestal, causing the ship’s alarm to go off. Every passenger starts screaming and running around in circles, so Zig takes this opportunity to grab Marina and zipline down to the main deck. Sharko follows him, but all three of them crash into one of the vents. Marina, however, manages to free herself and, upon noticing the anchor, pushes a button to drop it down. It gets stuck on her old rock, which causes the ship to rotate out of the island’s way. Eventually, Marina’s rock breaks into pieces, thus freeing the anchor. Once everybody is safe, Zig tries to grab Marina once again, but gets crushed by the other passengers picking her up in celebration. He then gets thrown into the deserted island by Sharko, which crushes it into crumbles. Right after that, Sharko puts Zig’s captain hat on top of Marina’s head and happily declares her the new captain of the ship. During sunset, Marina, Sharko and Bernie are finally relaxing, while Zig and Aldo are seen rowing the lifeboat back to the ship. *Despite the show's official Youtube channel only realising the episode on September 19th, 2019, the Xilam Youtube channel realized the French version of the episode as an unlisted video on September 5th of the same year, which could be acessed through the show's page on Xilam's website. https://xilam.com/media/zig-sharko/ *This is the third time that Zig puts Marina in a lettuce and bacon sandwich, the first two being "Beach Hero" and "The Invader". *The background of Earth seen from space is similar to the one from "High Wired". *This is the sixth and last appearance of Marina's rock outside of season one, following "What a Day!!", "Beach Hero", "Back to Civilisation", "A Three Pronged Disaster" and "The Proposal". **This is the only time it is seen in season three, as it is destroyed at the end of the episode. 301 (1).png 301 (2).png 301 (3).png 301 (4).png 301 (5).png 301 (6).png 301 (7).png 301 (8).png 301 (9).png 301 (10).png 301 (11).png 301 (12).png 301 (13).png 301 (14).png 301 (15).png 301 (16).png 301 (17).png 301 (18).png 301 (19).png 301 (20).png 301 (21).png 301 (22).png 301 (23).png 301 (24).png 301 (25).png 301 (26).png 301 (27).png 301 (28).png 301 (29).png 301 (30).png 301 (31).png 301 (32).png 301 (33).png 301 (34).png 301 (35).png 301 (36).png 301 (37).png 301 (38).png 301 (39).png 301 (40).png 301 (41).png 301 (42).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3